theelderscrolls3morrowindfandomcom-20200214-history
Elderscrolls 3 morrowind Wiki
Welcome to Morrowiki The wiki about Elder Scrolls III that anyone can edit articles since June 2010 To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Links Google Maps searchable map of Vvardenfell UESP Bethesda Software Forums Darliandor's Alchemy Lab Morrowind Restocking Ingredient Vendor List GameFaqs Gamespot Elder Scrolls Construction Set Wiki There is an emphasis here on information that is not available elsewhere. This is primarily a matter of focus for a starting Wiki; it just is not possible to cover everything at the beginning. But it also ameliorates the 'perfect gardener' deficit in other Morrowind wikis; having gotten everything just as they like it, editors kick back and delete everything else, summarily deleting any other details, summarizing this as 'too much detail', etc. That is not an encyclopedia, it is a magazine. Encyclopedias have everything. If you can not or will not skim past what you already know or do not want to hear about, you read it all, or do not go to a wiki. Another focus is on Three Words, as they apply to the usual articles about Morrowind: Construction Set and Console. Bethesda thought well enough of them to include working versions of them; surely the words, and actions by players concerning them that in contrast to the monumental effort of designing them, are quite simple, should not be excluded from articles about the game. But no. These words, and the actions they imply, are heavily censored not only in the articles of those names, but in every other article as well. All information about their use to modify the game to an advantage for the player is deleted swiftly and regularly as 'too much detail', etc. It needs a place to be listed and discussed, and that place is here. Long lists of strategies and tactics, from the simple and obvious to Machiavellian cheats, are not excluded here, but welcome. If it seems reasonable, even if that requires work by the regular editors here, it goes. For instance, the onus is on deletors to have a rationale for deletion, not on contributors to explain why something should be in the Wiki. If that seems like too much work, leave. People who can only press the Undo button, we do not need. This wiki is FREE. Free to read, copy, paste on your wall. Almost every wiki is free, but the other major Elder Scrolls Wiki is not. The expectation by contributors is that it is free, because all others are. In this way, the fact is hidden without anything being done to hide it. The fact is declared, in fact, with a notice on each and every page...In tiny letters at the very bottom of the lower border. Another expectation is that because there are more articles there, that it is complete. Not so, as the articles here prove; information is missing, and even erroneous. It should be easy to fix, but because of the cabals, it is not. The work environment is treacherous at best; there is no cabal here to descend upon every last edit and subject it to groupthink. So, come here because you have to. But stay, because it is better! and the nearby Mzahnch Dwemer ruin island]] Character Creation Creating your character is the most important decision you must make during the opening sequence in Seyda Deen, as it affects the entire game. Character creation takes three steps: Race selection, Birthsign selection, Class selection, and appearance. The opening sequence of Morrowind, like that of Oblivion, is finely crafted to engage the player in the game experience and lead smoothly into character creation, but unlike the later Oblivion, does not give players an opportunity to test their skills before choosing them... Combat Techniques and Formulas The chance for the player's attacks to hit in Morrowind varies from (very roughly speaking) about 20% at starting weapon skill to over 100% at weapon skill 100. Unlike other games, including Oblivion, the damage range of weapons does not represent a random number. Maximum damage can be achieved every time by giving a full 'charge' to the weapon's swing, or Attack Duration. Combat damage in Morrowind is based on three things, whose importance roughly follows this order: Attack Duration, Techniques, and Attributes (Strength for melee weapons, Agility for ranged weapons). Attack duration is represented visually by the character drawing back their weapon to take a swing. Once an attack technique is chosen by movement direction (forward-back for Thrust / left-right for Slash / standing still for Chop), the character can move in any direction for the duration of the weapon 'charging' to its fullest extent. The character draws the weapon back until it moves no further. At this point the attack is fully charged and will deliver the maximum listed amount of damage (modified further by other parts of the formula). This is roughly the opposite of the Oblivion damage system, where weapon specialization determines damage amount, and hitting a target is more or less a sure thing, given the player is facing in the right direction and close enough;). Also, weapons in Oblivion have the old familiar random damage range, and movement directions not only give a fixed bonus to attacks, they are only operational if they have been 'learned' by having sufficient skill in the given weapon type. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse